miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:CzarnyKiciuś/Miraculum: moja historia
!!!UWAGA!!! Nie jestem zbyt dobra w pisaniu opowiadań, moje myśli piszę w taki klamerkach {}, zacznę świątecznie, mimo, że pora roku absolutnie taka nie jest i (jeśli w ogóle tu traficie) zostawcie komy. Plosę... Będę też dodawać tutaj kolejne części. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ domu Marinette - Aaach, wreszcie porządnie się wyspałam. (wyjście do łazienki na 30 minut, następnie śniadanie) Wesołych świąt mamo! Wesołych świąt tato! (pójście do pokoju) Wesołych świąt Tikki! (włączenie komputera spacją {no comment} i pocałowanie ekranu {bo jest tam Adrien}) Wesołych świąt Adrien! {Wesołych świąt Marinette xd}. domu Adriena Adrien wstaje, idzie do łazienki, idzie na śniadanie itd. - Wesołych świąt tato. Wesołych świąt Natalio. {jakoś bez przekonania}(pójście do pokoju) Wesołych świąt Plagg. - Hej, co z tobą? Nie lubisz świąt? - Nie o to chodzi. - A o co? Aaaa... Biedronka! - Tak, dokładnie. - Nie martw się, lepiej daj mi camembert. - Plagg! - No co? Jestem {wiecznie} głodny! domu Marinette i w domu Adriena - Idę kupić prezenty! miejsce, w którym się robi zakupy, np. Biedronka {żarcik xd} Marinette zagapia się na wystawy i wpada na... Adriena {no, a na kogo?}. - Przepraszam... - Nic się nie stało. W ogóle to wesołych świąt Marinette! (mówi uśmiechając się tym uśmiechem, który będzie na obrazku) - Wesołych świąt Adrien! Nagle zauważają... {no kogo?} Chloe, która biegnie w ich stronę {tak dokładnie Adriena}. - Wesołych świąt Adrienku!!! (mówi, próbując pocałować chłopaka) - Eee, tak wesołych świąt Chloe... (mówi odsuwając dziewczynę i krzywiąc się, Marinette w tym czasie odchodzi) - Rany, jak ja nienawidzę tej całej Chloe! - Spokojnie Marinette. Przecież widzisz, że Adrien też ją niezbyt lubi. - Tak, ale... (nagle słychać krzyki) - Tikki, kropkuj! (w tym samym czasie Adrien też słyszy krzyk {no nie, bo ogłuchł}) - Chloe, muszę już iść. (odbiega od tej samolubnej głupolki {sorka, musiałam}) Plagg, wysówaj pazury! (obok jednego ze sklepów jest wielki Święty {ta, na pewno} Mikołaj, Biedronka i Czarny Kot podbiegają tam w tym samym czasie) - Witaj, Biedroneczko! - Cześć Czarny Kocie. - Hm, co my tutaj mamy... Chyba komuś się nie spodobał jego prezent. - Być może... Kocie, uważaj! - Uff, w ostatniej chwili. Dzięki Biedronsiu! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba i nie uznacie przerwy w tym miejscu za Polsat {nie chcę dostać patelnią}. Plosę o komy, jeżeli to przeczytacie. I obiecany obrazek uśmiechu Adriena: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dziękuję bardzo za przychylne komy. Mam nadzieję, że dalsze części też będą wam się podobały. A i pod każdą częścią będzie obrazek. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ - Nie ma sprawy Czarny Kocie. - Jak myślisz, gdzie może być akuma? - Hm... W czapce! Bardzo jej pilnuje! Szczęśliwy traf! {tralalalala, kilka sekund później} Co to ma być? Prezent? - Jak dla mnie to on chyba nie zasłużył. - Tak, hm... Aha! Kocie, weź to i zajmij go czymś! - O, prezent dla mnie? Naprawdę, nie musiałaś! - Kocie... - OK, OK. Ej, ty tam, w czerwonym!!! Zobacz, co dla ciebie mam!!! (Mikołaj zajął się Kotem, więc Biedronka miała czas, żeby ścignąć czapkę i zniszczyć ją.) - Koniec twoich rządów mała akumo! {dobra, daruję sobie} Niezwykła Biedronka! {czary-mary i wszystko normalne-jej! ;)} - (razem) Zaliczone! - Biedronko... - Tak Czarny Kocie? - Ja, chciałbym ci coś dać... - Dobrze, ale mam mało czasu. A poza tym prezenty otwiera się wieczorem. (Czarny Kot-smutna mina) Ech, jeśli ci tak na tym zależy, to spotkajmy się wieczorem pod wieżą Eiffla, dobrze? - Dobrze, Kropeczko. - Pa, pa, muszę już iść. - Pa, pa... A oto obrazek: thumb|left|Zaliczone! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Tutaj będzie chwila przerwy, ponieważ muszę lecieć do sklepu i pozmywać. Do zobaczenia za chwilkę! Szybko wróciłam i zobaczyłam {ale mi się coś rymuje}, że moja sis zmywa za mnie (dzięks), więc mogę pisać dalej. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ w centrum handlowym - Och, Tikki, czemu ja się zgodziłam?! Przecież mamy świąteczną kolację! - Nie chciałaś zrobić mu przykrości... - To wszystko przez te oczy! Nigdy nie umiem się takim oprzeć... Manon zawsze takie robi, ale żeby Czarny Kot! - Dobrze, że złoczyńcy takich nie robią, hihihi, bo już byś nie miała swojego miraculum. - Wiem... Ale co ja powiem rodzicom? - No nie wiem, hm... Powiedz, że umówiłaś się z Alyą {na randkę, hehehe, sorcia, ale musiałam}. - O nie, Alya! Zupełnie o niej zapomniałam! Zadzwonię do niej i złożę jej życzenia! - I przy okazji możesz jej powiedzieć, żeby przyszła wieczorem pod wieżę Eiffla! - I zobaczy Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota? Proszę cię, Tikki, wiesz jak to się skończy. - (naśladując Alyę, mówi Tikki) Och! Biedronka i Czarny Kot! Mogę z wami wywiad?! Proszę! (teraz normalnie) Tak, popsuje wam romantyczny wieczorek, hihihi. - Hej, żaden romantyczny! Dobra, teraz ciii, dzwonię (drrr, drrr, drrr...) Cześć Alya! - Cześć Marinette! - Chciałam ci złożyć życzenia z okazji święt - wszystkiego najlepszego! - Dziękuję, i na wzajem. Ale, czemu dzwonisz tak późno? - Robiłam zakupy... {tak, na pewno} A tak w ogóle, przyjdę dzisiaj do ciebie wieczorem! - OK, będę czekać! - Będę około 20. - Dobrze zapamiętam - Marinette przyjdzie około godzimy 20:15. - Hej, aż tak bardzo się nie spóźniam! - Masz rację - będziesz koło 21! - Hej! - A ostatnio do szkoły? - No dobra spóźniam się... Ale tym razem przyjdę punktualnie! Obiecuję! - OK, to pa, muszę jeszce zapakować prezenty! - Pa! tym samym czasie, przy innym sklepie - Plagg, jak myślisz, taki miś jej się spodoba? - Hm? Czy jest z cameberta? - Plagg! - Dobra, dobra. Pewnie, że jej się spodoba. O ile da radę go zanieść do domu. To wielkolud. - No i co z tego? Jest bardzo ładny i mięciutki. - Jak tam chcesz. wieżą Eiffla, godz. 19 - Ciekawe, czy przyjdzie. - Wesołych świąt Czarny Kocie! - Wesołych świąt Biedronko! Mam dla ciebie mały prezent! {tak, wręcz mikroskopijny} - Ja dla ciebie też coś mam. Proszę! (Kot odpakowywuje prezent-jest nim piękna figurka Biedronki) - Dziękuję Biedronko! Jesteś taka kochana! A oto twój prezent! - Czy on jest mały? Kocie, jaki piękny miś! - Wypatrzyłem go specjalnie dla ciebie, moja księżniczko. (całuje Biedronkę, ta {wow} odwzajmnia pocałunek) - Muszę już iść Kocie. Dziękuję za taki piękny prezent. - Nie ma za co Biedroneczko... (Marinette wraca do domu zostawia tam miśka i idzie do Alyi) - Cześć!!! Mówiłam, że się nie spóźnię! Mam dla ciebie przezent! - Wow! Nowość! Marinette przyszła na czas! Też coś dla ciebie mam! - Proszę bardzo Alya. (Alya otwiera pudełko, w którym jest mnóstwo zdjęć Biedronki) - Och, Marinette, jesteś taka kochana! {Tak, Alya powtarza Czarnego Kota} A to twój prezent! (Marinette wyjmuje... {trututututu} budzik!) - Jej, dzięki, ale już mam budzik... - Ale tamtego nie słyszysz, hahaha. - Ta, najwyraźniej (uśmiech). Muszę już iść, zaniosę jeszcze prezent jednej osobie. - Adrienowi??? - Tak... O ile przed jego domem nie spanikuję i nie zwieję. Pa! - Pa, pa. Obrazek: thumb|left|Biedronka i Czarny Kot <3 ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Wybaczcie, ale już późno. Dobranoc, reszta jutro. :) Dzień doberek! Mam dla was dwie kolejne części! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ domu Adriena - Dobry wieczór {chyba noc, jest prawie 21, kto o tej godzinie przyłazi do innych ludzi?!}, czy jest Adrien? - Tak, zaraz go poproszę. {wow, on jeszcze nie śpi} Adrien, koleżanka do ciebie! - Cz-cześć Adrien... - Cześć Marinette. - Chciałabym dać ci prezent na święta, sorka, że tak późno... - Spoko. Choć na górę. - OK. pokoju Adriena - Proszę to dla ciebie... (w paczce był komplet - szalik i czapka {jej, happy}) Sama zrobiłam... - Są przepiękne! Poczekaj, też ci coś dam. (miś identiko jak od Czarnego Kota, tylko mniejszy) - Dziękuję, jest bardzo, hm... przytulaśny. (niezręczna cisza) Muszę już iść. Pa pa. - Do zobaczenia (już sam, znaczy z Plaggiem tylko) mam nadzieję, że niedługo... - Adrien co z tobą? - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Plagg. - O to co powiedziałeś jak wyszła. A co z Biedronką? - Sam już nie wiem Plagg, ale one są do siebie takie podobne... Tak jakby były tą samą osobą... {"jakby"} (kilka dni przed sylwestrem Marinette dzwoni do znajomych, wszystkie rozmowy wyglądają tak samo...) - Cześć, robię imprezę w sylwestra, przychodzisz? - Jasne, że tak! (...oprócz jednej) - Cz-cześć Adrien... - Cześć Marinette. - Robię imprezę w sylwestra i chciałabym cię zaprosić... - Spoko, przyjdę. A w ogóle skąd masz mój numer? - Yyyy, Alya mi dała... - Aha. No to do zobaczenia. - Tak, do zobaczenia. wieczór, dom Marinette (Alya i Nino już są) - Cześć Adrien... - Cześć Marinette, hej Alya, siema Nino! - To co robimy? (to Nino) - Zagrajmy w butelkę*! (to Alya) - OK! (to Nino i Adrien) - Nie! (to Marinette) - Sorcia, jesteś przegłosowana! (znowu Alya) (Marinette trafiła na... {przerwa, hehe, żarcik, chociaż się pewnie domyślacie} Adriena. {i teraz się zacznie} Marinette czerwieńsza od buraka {uuuuuuuuuu} Adrien do niej podchodzi, obejmuje ją i... {kurczę, czemu obiecałam nie bawić się w Polsat?!} ...pocałował ją {uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu}) - Marinette... - Tttttttttaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk? - Czy... czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? {nie wierzę, że to napisałam...} - Tttttaaaaakkkk... {ale jąkała} (Adrien uśmiecha się i znowu całuje Marinette {uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu} tej nocy spali razem {bez skojarzeń proszę}) Obrazek: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec tej części... *butelka to gra, w której wszyscy siedzą w kółku i po kolei kręcą butelką, ten, kogo wylosujesz, to soba, którą musisz pocałować {wiem, że trochę powalone} Już niedługo następna część, i proszę zotawiajcie komy pod tym i najnowszym wpisem (jak przeczytacie, to będziecie wiedzieć o co chodzi) Jedna osoba prosiła też, żeby było mniej nawiasów - niestety to nie jest zbyt możliwe, ponieważ w nich opisuję mniej więcej co się dzieje, ale dziękuję za uwagę. Next już jest! Uwaga proszę zostawiać komy pod moim najnowszym wpisem (Info!) ponieważ nie mam pomysłu na złoczyńcę. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ (kilka dni później w szkole Adrien wchodzi do klasy i zamienia się miejscami z Alyą {no w końcu tak będzie najlepiej - Nino i Alya, Adrien i Marinette}, Chloe się mega oburza) - Adrienku, kochanie, czemu siadasz z tą niezdarą? (nieudana próba pocałunku chłopaka) - Chloe, zostaw mnie w spokoju! (wchodzi Marinette) - Adrienku, wiem, że mnie kochasz... - Eeee, Chloe, Adrien cię nie kocha! - A co ty tam wiesz?! - Bardzo dużo, na przykład to, że Adrien kocha mnie! - (klasa) Oooooooooooooo!!! - Ciebie? Taką niezdarę? Potykającą się o własne nogi i jąkającą? {o "własne" nogi?, założymy się?} - Chloe, zostaw Marinette w spokoju! Ona ma rację - tak, kocham ją! - (znowu klasa) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! - Co??? (zatkało ją) - (Alya) Adrien jest z Marinette od sylwestra. - Co???!!! (mało się nie przewróciła; Marinette zaczęła częstować wszystkich ciasteczkami, kiedy przechodziła obok Chloe, ta damulka podstawiła jej nogę i Mari się potknęła, Adrien ostatniej chwili złapał ją i jej ciasteczka, potem zadzwonił dzwonek, Chloe siedziała z otworzonymi ustami {musicie sobie to wyobrazić, hehe}, nagle wszyscy usłyszeli wrzaski, dyrektor kazał schować się) - (w tym samym czasie) Tikki, kropkuj!/Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Obrazek: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I tu zakończę, ponieważ nie mam pomysłu na złoczyńcę - czekam na wasze pomysły! ;) A i dodam obrazek misia jakiego dostała Marinette/Biedronka, ponieważ (SPOILER) Adrien zacznie się czegoś domyślać (TUM DUM DUM) Następna część powstanie dzięki użytkowniczce Ellexa526. Dziękuję i pozdro ;) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Biedronka i Czarny Kot spotkali się przed szkołą, gdzie czekała, jak to się nazywała, Telepatyczka {dzięki Ellexa526}. Potrafiła ona przesuwać przedmioty za pomocą myśli {kurcze, znowu niewidzialne moce}.) - Witaj, Biedronsiu! - Kocie, mówiłam ci, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał. (Przez całą walkę Kot lampi się na oczy Biedrony i dlatego...) - Proszę, proszę, kto tu zawitał, Biedronka i Czarny Kot... - Radziłbym się od razu poddać! - Chciałbyś, Kotku. - Może... - Skończ pogaduszki, Czarny Kocie! Jesteśmy na misji, nie na herbatce! - OK, OK. - Szczęśliwy traf! (...Telepatyczka, korzystając z jego nieuwagi, rzuciła w niego samochodem, Kot nistety nie zdążył uciec i dostał w głowę, Biedronka zdążyła już oczyścić akumę i wtedy zauważyła, że Czarny Kot leży nieprzytomny {módlcie się, żeby się obudził, hahaha} na chodniku. Podbiegła do niego i zabrała go stamtąd, płacząc.) Obrazek: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Mam nadzieję, że nie uznacie przerwy tutaj za Polsat, ale od kompa trzeba odpocząć. Już piszę, bo nie chcę być ani Polsatem, ani TVN-em. Jeśli modliliście się o życie Czarnego Kota, to wasze prośby zostały wysłuchane! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Biedronka zabrała Czarnego Kota do swojego domu i tam Kot się... {tak, jupi!!!} obudził. Zanim to się jednak stało przemieniła się.) - C-co ja tutaj robię? Gdzie jest Biedronka? Marinette? - Spokojnie Kocie. Biedronka cię tu przyniosła, bo miała mało czasu i powiedziała, żebym się tobą zajęła. {ta, na pewno} - OK, ale co się tak właściwie stało? - Nie wiem, Biedronka powiedziała tylko, żeby się tobą zająć... - Aha. - Kocie? - Uhm? - Dasz radę wrócić do domu? - Chyba, a co? - Zaraz się przemienisz... - O.O (nieudana próba wstania z łóżka Marinette). - Chyba jednak nie dasz rady. - Ale jeśli nie wrócę, to zobaczysz mnie bez maski i oszalejesz na moim punkcie; w sumie już to zrobiłaś... - Co mówiłeś? - Nic, nic. - Wiesz, mam pomysł. Wyjdę z pokoju i zostawię ci coś dla twojego Kwami. - Skąd wiesz, że to Kwami mnie przemienia? - Biedronka mi mówiła... No to co je twoje stworzenie? Karmę dla kotów? - Nie. Camembert. Akurat najbardziej śmierdzący ser świata. - OK, chyba mam trochę, też czasem go jem... - Spoko... - Zaraz wracam. (kilka sekund później) Proszę, camembert zgodnie z życzeniem. - Dziękuje? - Zawołaj mnie jak już będziesz miał pełną energię. Pa. - Pa, Marinette... (już sam w pokoju Marinette) Plagg, schowaj pazury! - Jestem padnięty! Chcę camembert! Teraz! Ja chcę mój ser! - Tu leży żarłoku. (Plagg pałaszuje ser, a Adrien rozgląda się po pokoju i widzi: ścianę oblepioną własnymi zdjęciami, talerzyk ciastek, które dziwnym trafem zawsze ma przy sobie i misia, którego dał Biedronce.) - Eee, Plagg? - Co? Jem teraz. - Czy ty widzisz tego misia? - Tak, to ten wielkolud, którego dałeś Biedronce i co? O.O. - Marinette może być Biedronką? - Tak, może (wymruczał Kwami) - Jedz szybciej ten śmierdzący ser. - Dobra, dobra. (dwie {godziny} minuty później) - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Marinette! Możesz już przyjść! - I jak się czujesz, Czarny Kocie? - Już mi lepiej. Dziękuję, księżniczko. - Nie jestem księżniczką. - Owszem, jesteś, właśnie to zauważyłem. - Ech, Kocie... - Czy mógłbym do ciebie przyjść jutro wieczorem? - Eee, no chyba tak... - Dziękuję. Żegnam. - Tak, pa pa. Obrazek: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I to byłby koniec na razie. Pa pa. A, właśnie. Kiedy napisałam, że Marinette je camembert, chodziło mi o taki serek z reklamy (no wiecie: ...to turek camembert, mięciutki, delikatny, rozpływa w ustach się...), mam nadzieję, że Plaggowi to nie przeszkodziło. A teraz next: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ dnia w szkole - Cześć Marinette! - Cześć Adrien! przerwie - Plagg, mam wrażenie, że Marinette to naprawdę Biedronka. - Uhm... - Co ty taki mrukliwy? - Nic, nic, nieważnie. Obrazeczek: thumb|left ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Wybaczcie, że tak krótko, ale muszę jeszcze przemyśleć spotkanie Marinette i Czarnego Kota... Sorcia... :( OK, no to już się zdecydowałam ;) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ pokój Marinette {może raczej balkon} - Witaj, księżniczko. - Oh, cześć Kocie... - Posłuchaj, ja muszę się ciebie coś zapytać... - Uhm? - Skąd masz tego dużego misia? Proszę, nie wymyślaj, bo już się domyślam. - Eh, no dobrze... Już wiesz - tak, jestem Biedronką... - Wiedziałem, że moja dziewczyna jest super, ale nie podejrzewałem, że aż tak... - Aha... Że co proszę?! Twoja dziewczyna?! - Tak, dokładnie. - A-a-a-a-adrien???!!! - We własnej osobie. Plagg, schowaj pazury! - Witam, masz może camembert? - Plagg!!! Ty żarłoku!!! Od zawsze myślisz tylko o jedzeniu!!! - Oh, no tak... Witam księżniczkę Tikki! - Plagg! Marinette, chcesz, żeby zostawić was samych? - Może... - Dobrze. Plagg, choć stąd! - OK Tikki. pokoju Marinette - Plagg, ty mu powiedziałeś?! - Nie, sam się domyślił. W końcu nie każdy dostaje takie miśki, nie? - Ech, no dobrze, niech ci już będzie... balkonie Marinette - Ale wspaniale, moja dziewczyna to suberbohaterka i mam obsesję na jej punkcie (flirciarski uśmiech). - Hm? - Odkąd pierwszy raz spotkałem ciebie, jako Biedronkę, od razu się zakochałem. Zawsze chciałem odkryć twoją tożsamość, ale nie spodziewałem się, że miłość mojego życia siedzi obok mnie! - Ja tam zawsze chciałam mieć chłopaka takiego jak ty, czyli ciebie... Wiesz, że mam twoje zdjęcia nawet na tapecie? - Wow, tego się nie spodziewałem... - Ale wiesz, że nikt nie może wiedzieć kim jesteśmy... - I nikt się nie dowie. Obiecuję księżniczko. - Skoro ja jestem księżniczką, to ty jesteś księciem. - Z miłą chęcią. (wchodzą do pokoju i zastają... {ale bym teraz zrobiła przerwę} Tikki i Plagga, którzy się całują!!! Fajny widok, nie? Marinette i Adrien też się pocałowali, po czym Adrien wrócił do domu pod postacią Czarnego Kota.) Obrazek: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I na razie koniec, choć już niedługo koniec całego tego opka. :( Ale jeszcze trochę części będzie. Przepraszam, że piszę tak późno, ale z natury jestem leniwa i nie chciało mi się wstać, a potem miałam problemy z logowaniem. Ale teraz już wszysto Ok ;) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ dnia w szkole(Adien wchodzi do klasy trzymając za rękę Marinette, Chloe na ten widok znów zrobiła się wściekła {hehe, dobrze jej tak}) - Adrien, nadal nie rozumiem, jak możesz choćby lubić tą {albo tę, sorka nie jestem pewna} głupią Marinette! - Normalnie: po pierwsze jest milsza od ciebie, po drugie ładniejsza, a po trzecie nie lepi się do innych! (Chloe, nadal zazdrosna wybiega z klasy i zostaje zakumiona, po przemianie wchodzi do klasy) - (Adrien i Marinette) Chloe?! - Nie, nazywam się Romantyczka!!! Choć tu do mnie Adrienku! - Marinette, musimy stąd spadać... - Wiem, skorzystajmy z okazji i zwiejmy. (gdzieś po za klasą) - Tikki, kropkuj! - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! (po chwili znów pojawia się Romantyczka i strzela w bohaterów... a dobra, czymś tam, po chwili walki) - Szczęśliwy traf! Eee... Kwiaty? Hm... Już wiem! Ad- to znaczy Kocie zajmij ją czymś! - Już się robi, księżniczko. (po chwili pokonali Romatyczkę, wiecie, złapanie akumy i takie tam...) - Eee, Biedronsiu, proszę, staraj się nie wypowiadać mojego imienia. W końcu to sekret, nie? - Przepraszam, Kotku... (szeroki uśmiech i po chwili znów normalni, lekcje już się skończyły, więc poszli do parku) - Ech, Władca Ciem nie może dać spokoju... - Niestety, chyba nie. - On nas naprawdę nie lubi. - Nom. - Eeee, przepraszam bardzo, ale zajeliście się sobą, a ja jestem głodny!!! Daj mi ser!!! - Marinette, Plagg ma rację, też jestem głodna. - Och, przepraszam cię Tikki... Proszę, ciasteczka. - Masz camembert, Plagg i postaraj się być przez chwilę cicho. - OK, tylko jeśli dasz mi naprawdę dużo sera... - Plagg!!! Mógłbyś być kulturalny względem swojego opiekuna! - Tikki, ja i kultura? Proszę ciebie, przecież mnie znasz... - Ech, choć stąd. Mari, idziemy na spacer. Zgadzasz się? - Tak, tylko pamiętaj, że nikt nie może was zobaczyć. - Wiem, a ty Adrien? Zgadzasz się? - Tak, tylko pilnuj Plagga! - Wiem, on potrafi narobić rabanu... (już sami-Mari i Adrien) - Ech, jak dobrze, że Plagga tu nie ma. Czasami mam go już serdecznie dosyć. - Tikki jest raczej przyjacielska i urocza. Może chciałyś się zamienić? - Eee... Nie dzięki, wolę zostać Czarnym Kotem. Poza tym wyglądasz pięknie w czarnych kropkach... (i... {a teraz, reklama, TUM, DUM, DUM, po półtorej godziny} pocałował Marinette {a jak teraz będziecie czytać, to weźcie jakieś miski, albo coś, bo będziecie rzygać tęczą, no chyba, że chcecie pokolorować pokój} w tym samym czasie Plagg zjadł cały ser i zaczął już się nudzić, nagle zauważył, że Tikki jest dziwnie smutna) - Hej, Tikki, co ci jest? - Nieważne... - Powiedz mi, proszę, nie lubię jak się smucisz... - Martwię się o Marinette... - Czemu, przecież wygląda na wesołą. - Wiem, ale mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, jak trzeba... - Nie martw się... Proszę... Bo mi też będzie przykro... - A od kiedy ty się martwisz o coś innego niż swój żołądek?! - Od kiedy cię ostatni raz spotkałem... (i... {tak, wiem, że wiecie co się teraz stanie, ale NIE}...przytulił ją, a następnie dał jej piękny kwiat {ciekawe, skąd go wytrzasnął}) - Nie martw się Tikki... Wszystko będzie dobrze... (teraz będzie ten moment - Plagg pocałował Tikki) - Spokojnie, już dobrze... Pamiętasz, że obiecałem, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, to będę przy tobie? I jestem tutaj z tobą i zawsze, choćby nie wiem co się stało, będę. {wow, Plagg, ale mowa} Nigdy cię nie zostawię... (po czym pocałował ją jeszcze raz {so cute} i zabrał z powrotem do Adriena i Marinette) Obrazek: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec bajki, znaczy się nie tak do końca. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało :) I część dalsza, trochę mroczna... TAM DAM DAM... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ poniedziałek w szkole - Czeeeść, Maaarineeetteee... - Eee... Chloe, co ci jest??? - A nic, po prostu musimy pogadać... - Czego chcesz? - Żebyś zostawiła Adriena, albo zrobię coś, czego pożałujesz (morderczy śmiech). - Chloe, ja nie wiem o co ci chodzi... - Masz zerwać z Adrienem!!! - Ale, to byłoby nie miłe, poza tym, to on się mnie zapytał, czy chcę być jego dziewczyną, więc chyba mnie kocha, nie uważasz? - Ech, pożałujesz swojej decyzji... (Marinette już sama) - Tikki, ja się zaczynam niepokoić... - Spokojnie, powiedz to Adrienowi. - Ale co, że Chloe mi grozi? - Tak, dokładnie. - Nie mogę tego zrobić, bo by się martwił... - Ty też się martwisz. - Ech, no już dobrze Tikki... (krzyki przerażenia) Tikki, kropkuj! - (w tym samym czasie) Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! (była tam... ech, znowu ona, Romantyczka. Co za pech...) - Eeee... Czy my już z nią nie walczyliśmy? - Najwyraźniej Władcy Ciem kończą się pomysły. - Albo każda osoba może się zmienić tylko w jedną postać... - Może i tak, Kotku. - Hahaha... Niech no ja was dorwę, a już nigdy mi nie przeszkodzicie w mojej miłości do Adriena!!! Hahaha... - Eee, nie ma szans, panienko. - Jesteś pewien, Kotku? (łapie Czarnego Kota i rzuca nim o ścianę) - Ej, tylko ja mam prawo mówić do niego Kotku!!! (uderza Romantyczkę {czyli Chloe} i podbiega do Czarnego Kota) Kocie! Kocie! Hej, obudź się! Słyszysz mnie! Kocie, nie! Proszę, odezwij się! {uuu, czarna rozpacz} Kocie!!! (zabiera Kota w bezpieczne miejsce i płacząc, walczy z Romantyczką {ale mi "romantyczna" dama, rzuca chłopakami o ściany}, niestety {teraz my też płaczemy} zostaje pokonana... Romantyczka zabiera miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota...) Obrazek: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I to na razie koniec... Proszę poczekajcie cierpliwie, pooglądajcie reklamy na Polsacie, czy coś, muszę to jakoś odkręcić. I módlcie się, żeby się dobrze skończyło!!! Hahahahahaha!!! Długo się zastanawiałam i postanowiłam... {TAM DAM DAM}...jeszcze was postraszyć {BUA HA HA, BUA HA HA}!!! Nie, żartuje, będzie happy end. Ale nie przylecą jednorożce! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ - Hahaha, mam twoje miraculum Czarny... (patrzy na Adriena i dodaje)...Kocie... Aaaa! Adrien! Nie jak ja mogłam! Przepraszam cię Adrienku... Jak, jak ja mogłam się na to zgodzić! To wszystko twoja wina Władco Ciem! (oddaje miraculum Kota i Biedronki przedmiot z akumą Marinette, która znów się przemienia) Naprawisz to Biedronko, prawda? Powiedz, że naprawisz... - Postaram się... Och, Kocie, obudź się... Proszę... (a teraz magic, wiecie akuma i niezwykła Biedronka, takie tam, Kotek niestety się nie obudził, ale na szczęście nikt tego nie widział {że w sensie walki}) Kocie! Słyszysz mnie?! - Adrien... Przepraszam, ja nie wiedziałam, jeśli mnie słyszysz, to proszę, wybacz mi... - O.O, eeee... Chloe, właśnie do mnie dotarło, ty znasz tożsamość Czarnego Kota i moją! Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, jasne?! - Tak, przecież nie jestem głupia {aż tak bardzo}. - Muszę coś zrobić, hm... Już wiem! Chloe idź do domu i pamiętaj, nie znaż tożsamości Czarnego Kota ani mojej, jasne? - Tak, tak, tylko go uratuj! (Biedronka poszła do domu, zabierając Adriena. Odmieniła się i zaczęła rozmawiać z Tikki, przy okazji opatrując Adriena) - Tikki, pamiętasz tego uzdrowiciela, tak? - Mistrza Fu? Oczywiście, jest przecież opiekunem {prawie} wszystkich miraculów! - Jak myślisz, czy on da radę uzdrowić Adriena? - Nie wiem, choć myślę, że tak. Ale może daj nam jeść... - Nam? - Tak, mnie i Plaggowi... - Och, przepraszam... Tikki, wiesz gdzie są ciastka, Plagg, camembert leży gdzieś na biurku. - Ser! Dziękuję Marinette! (po 15 minutach żarcia) Musimy już iść... Tikki... - Nie musisz się przemieniać... - Ale jak to będzie wyglądało? - Ech, no dobrze... - Coś cię martwi? - Oprócz życia Czarnego Kota, nic. - Dobrze, więc Tikki, kropkuj! (Biedronka idzie do mistrza Fu, trzymając na rękach Adriena) Obrazek: ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec, reszta może kiedyś się pojawi... Kiedyś bendzie {dramatyczna muzyka} dzisiaj!!! Możecie być happy {no prawie}, bo wasze modlitwy o życie Adriena wysłuchane!!! {taniec szczęścia, ew. makarena} ________________________________________________________________________________________________ (u miszczunia Fu {puk, puk! Kto tam? Hipopotam, wiesz?! Biedronka!!!}) - Witaj Biedronko! Co się stało? - Walczyliśmy z Romantyczką i Adrien, znaczy Czarny Kot mocno oberwał... Jest nieprzytomny... Ja, ja nie wiem co robić... (rozpłakała się) - Spokojnie. Możesz się odmienić. Będę potrzebował twojej Kwami. - Czy ja też mogę pomóc? (to był Plagg, który po raz pierwszy {albo i nie} martwił się o coś innego niż swój żołądek) - Oczywiście Plagg, im więcej pomocy, tym lepiej. - Tikki, odkropkuj! Proszę ciasteczko i uratujmy mojego kochanego Adriena... (Błogosławiony Mistrz Fu odprawił jakieś Wspaniałe Czary-Mary, w czym pomogły mu trzy Cudowne Kwami - Weiji, Plagg i Tikki oraz Kochana Marinette) - Już nic mu nie będzie. Zabierz go do domu. Będzie spał przez jeszcze jakąś godzinę. - Dziękuję Mistrzu!!! (nadal ryczy, tym razem ze szczęścia) - Mam do ciebie jedno pytanie. Czy zorientowałaś się, że Władca Ciem wie, kim jesteście? - O.O - Musicie teraz zrobić wszystko, aby nikt nie dostał się do waszych miraculów. I znaleźć kryjówkę Władcy Ciem. - Ale przecież może to być każdy! - Nie Marinette. (powiedziały kwami) To jest ojciec Adriena. {TUM DUM DUM DUM, ludzie zbieramy patelnie, rondle i co tam jeszcze macie - idziemy pomóc Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu!} - To znaczy, że Adrien nie może wrócić do domu! - Dokładnie. Radzę ci go pilnować. Siebie zresztą też. później, dom Marinette - Oouuć... Wszystko mnie boli... Gdzie ja jestem...? Ma-marinette? - Spokojnie Adrien, już nic ci nie będzie... - A co mi było? - Później ci powiem, teraz odpocznij... - A dlaczego jestem u ciebie? - To też nie jest temat na teraz. - OK, jak chcesz to porozmawiamy później... Gdzie Plagg? - Tutaj jestem!!! Adrien!!! Nic ci nie jest???!!! {nie, nic Plagg, tylko ktoś rzucił mną o ścianę i byłem nieprzytomny przez jakieś trzy godziny...} Jak się czujesz???!!! Martwiłem się o ciebie!!! - Spokojnie, już dobrze. (pogłaskał swoje Kwami) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ A reszta za chwilę. Mam zanik weny twórczej... O i nie ma obrazka... ...OK, ludzie mi grożą patelniami, wałkami i sama nie wiem czym... Piszę mimo braku weny... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ dnia rano - Marinette... - Uhm? - Proszę, możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało wczoraj? - Ech, no dobrze. Tylko nie mdlej. - Obiecuję. - Hm... To najpierw Romantyczka, czyli Chloe rzuciła tobą o ścianę. Straciłeś przytomność, a ja się rozkojarzyłam i przegrałam walkę... Ona zabrała nasze miracula... - Przecież nadal je mamy... - Daj mi mówić, chcę mieć to z głowy. Dalej poznała nasze tożsamości - spokojnie, nic nikomu nie powie. - Super, to teraz Chloe się ode mnie nie odczepi... - Adrien! - Przepraszam. Kontynuuj. - I oddała je. {miracula, nie tożsamości} Potem zabrałam cię do domu, ale nadal się nie budziłeś, więc wyruszyłam do mistrza Fu. On cię wyleczył... I tu się zaczynają problemy. Ponieważ Władca Ciem zna nasze tożsamości i my znamy jego. - Co???!!! - Adrien, Władca Ciem to... {5 minut przerwy na herbatkę + kolejne 1000 na Polsat, hehe, żartuję, na uczenie Disney Channel, że najpierw jest 1, a potem 2 - TAK, PRACUJĘ W DISNEY CHANNEL}...Władca Ciem to... - No powiedz wreszcie... - Władca Ciem to twój ojciec!!! {dramatyczna muzyka, wasz wybór jaka, i tak bawię się w StarsWars} - Cooooooo???????!!!!!!!!!! - Tak, wiem, dla mnie to też był szok... - Ale, ale to znaczy, że ja... - Nie możesz wrócić do domu. Zostajesz tutaj. I bez dyskusji. - Aaaaaa... {kopara opadła, co?} - Ale przynajmniej ze mną. - Tttttttaaaaaakkkkk, aaaaalllllleeeee... {uuu, zwykle Mari się jąka. Zamiana ról?} - Ale? - Przecież nie mogę tu zostać, to byłby dla ciebie kłopot... - Ty? Kłopot? Dla mnie? Przestań żartować. To poważna sytuacja. - Niech ci będzie. Ty tu rządzisz. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ !!!UWAGA SPOILER!!! Dla Paryża {galaktyki} nastaną mroczne czasy. Czy Biedronka i Czarny Kot swoimi mocami {Jedi} zdołają pokonać Władcę Ciem {tego, no... Dartha Vadera siedzącego nie w tej swojej bazie czy czymś tam tylko na kibelku}? Czytajcie następną część, w moim, blogu!!! {tak, teraz Totalna Porażka} !!!KONIEC SPOILERA!!! Nara! I pochować patelnie i inne śmiercionośne przedmioty! Idem dalej uczyć Disneya liczyć! {bo na razei to nie wychodzi} Siemaneczko! Nudziło wam się beze mnie, co? Ale już jestem! Nie przedłużając - czytajcie! Hahaha, przedłużę!!! Macie mnie!!! Dzisiaj bendzie tylko spoiler. Sorka. Wynagrodzę wam to jutro. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ !!!SPOILER DZISIAJ TYLKO!!!SORKA!!!TAK WYSZŁO!!! UWAGA, UWAGA: 1. BENDOM PROBLEMY {hahahahahaha} I SZANTAŻ {buahahahaha} I JESZCZE WIĘCEJ PROBLEMÓW {dramat}!!! ALE HAPPY AND. {jeeeeeej...!} 2. ADRIEN ZAGINIE, A TAK WŁAŚCIWIE PORWIE GO TATULEK, ZABIERZE MU MIRACULUM. CZY BIEDRONKA URATUJE SYTUACJĘ? BĘDZIE MUSIAŁA DŁUGO WALCZYĆ Z WC {bo się zapchał, hehe}, ADRIEN JEJ POMOŻE. 3. SZANTAŻ - MIRACULUM CZY TOŻSAMOŚĆ? 4. WALKA Z ZAAKUMIONYMI WCZEŚNIEJ LUDŹMI. DOŁĄCZĄ MOJE POSTACIE I MISZCZ FU. 5. HAPPY AND {żygam tenczom}. 6. WSZYSCY POSIADACZE MIRACULÓW: a) ADRIEN AGRESTE/CZARNY KOT b) MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG/BIEDRONKA c) MISTRZ FU/ŻÓŁW {ninja} d) ALICE/PAWICA (moja bohaterka) e) DELIA/PSZCZOŁA (moja bohaterka) f) ALICJA/LISICA (moja bohaterka) g) GABRIEL AGRESTE/WŁADCA CIEM (po pokonaniu) CHLOE BURŻUA {czy jak to się pisze}/MOTYLICA 7. CHLOE DOSTANIE MIRACULUM ZA NIEWYGADANIE KIM SĄ BIEDRA I KOT. !!!KONIEC SPOILERA!!!WYBACZCIE ALE PISAŁAM POMYSŁY NA HISTRZE!!!WENA WYPAROWAŁA!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Schować patelnie i wszystko co zabójcze!!! Bede sie bronić kotaklizmem! Jutro wam to wynagrodzę. Przysięgam. Na 1000000000%. A przy okazji... Chcecie 2 nowe opka? 1. A co gdyby wiedzieli od początku? 2. Horror Marinette (to wina tej tu: Biedrona003) Liczę na komy bez patelnianych gróźb!!! Baj, baj!!! Siemka!!! Sprzątanie rozpoczęte: pokój - zaliczony! Czyli next! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ (Marinette i Adrien przez kilka dni walczą z ludźmi, których dopadła akuma, z każdym dniem jest coraz ciężej, ale to tylko początek problemów... W sobotę pojawia się zaakumowana osoba - Cień. Porusza się w cieniach innych osób, a następnie porywa je {jestem chora psychicznie}. Biedra i Kotek starają się z nim walczyć, ale to niemożliwe - przeciwnik jest niewidoczny... Nagle Biedronka orientuje się, że nie ma z nią jej towarzysza...) - Kocie? Kocie! To nie pora na głupie żarty! Kocie! O nie, zniknął. Gdzie on może być? Już wiem! W kryjówce Władcy Ciem, czyli wychodzi na to, że w domu. Muszę go znaleźć, zanim coś mu się stanie! {jej, bardzo wzruszająca mowa, Biedronko...} (w domu Adriena, tajeniczy pokój gdzieś na strychu {buuu... tajemniczy strych...}, Czarny Kot budzi się {krótka drzemka?} i orientuje, że nie może się ruszyć oraz nie ma swojego Kija {Kiciego? bo on się tak nazywa, nie? Kici Kij...}) - Eeeee... Co ja tutaj robię? Halo!!! Biedronka?! - Biedronka ci nie pomoże, hahaha!!! - Kim jesteś? Władca Ciem? - Zgadłeś. A teraz oddawaj miraculum!!! - Nawet nie masz o czym marzyć!!! - Cóż, skoro ty mi go nie dasz, to sam je sobie wezmę! - To dlaczego nie zrobiłeś tego wcześniej? - Eh, to nie takie proste... Musisz tego chcieć, żeby inny posiadacz miraculum zabrał ci ten pierścień... - Czyli nigdy go nie dostaniesz!!! - Jeszcze zobaczymy... Uwiesz mi, zmienisz zdanie!!! - Nigdy w życiu!!! (nagle wparowywuje Biedronka) - Czarny Kocie nic ci... (spostrzega WC) nie... jest... Władca Ciem?! - A kogo się spodziewałaś? Świętego Mikołaja? - Masz go zostawić w spokoju!!! - Chciałabyś, Biedroneczko. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Koniec!!! Teraz nie uznajcie mnie za Polsat, niedługo {jeszcze dziś} next!!! OK, sprzątanie skończone (sory, że tak piszę...) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ - Wiesz co? Jak możesz traktować tak własnego syna?!!! - Syn-bohater i ojciec-złoczyńca. Jak myślisz? - Tak, że mimo wszystko to nadal twój syn!!! - Biedronko, rozmowa z nim nie ma sensu. Nigdy nie miała... - Ty siedź lepiej cicho!!! Zabiorę wam wasze miracula, czy tego chcecie, czy nie!!! - Szczęśliwy traf! Eee... piła??? - Hahaha, tym chcesz mnie pokonać? Piłą? Z pewnością ci się uda! - Uwierz mi, ale szczęśliwy traf nigdy mnie nie zawiódł. - To tym razem zawiedzie! (przywołuje wszystkich, którzy zostali kiedykolwiek zakumizowani) - Biedronko! Dasz sobie radę! - Dziękuję za wsparcie, Kocie, ale naprawdę nie wiem co zrobić... - Tylko mi nie mów, że chcesz się poddać! Nie zrób tego co kiedyś! Uwierz w siebie! - Ale wtedy to były tylko akumy, a teraz stoję przed bandą złoczyńców... (Biedronka zostaje pokonana :() Przepraszam Kocie... - Nie!!! Biedronko, nie!!! - No i co, Koteczku? Oddasz nam miraculum, albo twoja ukochana dziewczyneczka zginie. - Nie!!! Zostaw ją w spokoju!!! Masz ją wypuścić!!! - Jak oddasz miraculum! - Dobrze, ale najpierw ją wypuść! - Jak nas oszukasz, to zabiję was oboje! {to mamy mały dramat} Wypuście ją. - Nie, Kocie nie rób tego!!! (wchodzą mistrz Fu - Żółw, Alice - Pawica, Delia - Pszczoła i Alicja - Lisica, Żółw uwalnia Kota) ________________________________________________________________________________________________ A co dalej to za chwilę. Wiem, trochę Polsatowo, ale muszę was potrzymać choć raz w napięciu, nie? Myślę, że wiecie co dalej... Ale i tak to napiszę. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ - Aha! Wiedziałem, że chcecie mnie oszukać! Wiedzieliście! - Eeee... Nie, tych dziewczyn to my nawet w życiu nie spotkaliśmy... - Spokojnie. Teraz mamy 6 miraculów przeciwko 1 i armii motylków. - Eee... Motylków? - No... Przecież oni nic wam złego nie zrobią... - Serio? - Nie, na niby. Znaczy Biedronce nic nie zrobią. - Ale mi pocieszenie... - Jak Biedronka ich dotknie, to zmienią się spowrotem w motyle. Musicie zniszczyć laskę Władcy Ciem. Wtedy nic wam nie zrobi. - OK, żółwiu ninja. - Kocie!!! To nie pora na żarty!!! - OK, chodźmy już, Biedronsiu. - Ech... Dlaczego akurat on... - Coś ci przeszkadza? - Tak, przeszkadza mi "Biedronsia". - Pokłócicie się później! - Ech... Kocie, idziemy. - Tak jest. (Biedronka idzie przodem, rozwalając wszystkich na swojej drodze {brutalna}, dochodzą do WC i walczą z nim przez dobrą godzinę. Niestety, coś nie idzie zgodnie z planem...) - Oddajcie wasze miracula, albo wszyscy dowiedzą się kim jesteście! - A mów sobie! - Jak chcesz. Ale to będzie wasz problem. (wypuszcza mnóstwo akum) Witajcie Paryżanie! Powiem wam, kim są Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Są to Marinette Dupain-Cheng i Adrien Agreste. Cieszycie się prawda? Ja też. Bo wkrótce ich pokonam, hahahaha... - Biedronka! Czarny Kot! Biedronka! Czarny Kot!... - I co Władco Ciem? Wszyscy są po naszej stronie. To my ratujemy Paryż przed zagładą i twoimi wysłannikami! Pokonaliśmy tylu wrogów i teraz pokonamy ciebie!!! - Proszę, proszę jaka odważna. Ale tej odwagi na długo ci nie starczy! - Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto będzie górą! (przez całą kolejną godzinę walczą z WC, aż w końcu... POKONUJĄ GO!!! {tak, happy and, jupi!}) - Bez względu na to, co się będzie działo i kto będzie naszym wrogiem: Biedronka i Czarny Kot zawsze was obronią!!! A tak w ogóle, kim jesteście? - Mnie chyba znacie, prawda? - Tak, panie {dziadku, hehe} mistrzu. - Ja jestem Alice. - Delia. - I Alicja. - Bardzo dziękujemy wam za pomoc. Jesteśmy wdzięczni do końca życia. - No, gdyby nie wy, to nie wiem co by się stało. - Ależ nie ma sprawy. (Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu zostaje wystawiony pomnik, innym bohaterom także) - Co się tak właściwie stanie z miraculum motyla? - Dostanie go {o kurna, kurna, kurna} Chloe Burgueois {o kurna, kurna, kurna!!!}. - A za co tak właściwie? - Za to, że dochowała tajemnicy. I za to {tego nie było w spoilerze, hahaha}, że poinformowała mnie, gdzie jesteście. - Aha... To po prostu extra... - Tak... Miejmy nadzieję, że nie pójdzie w ślady twojego ojca. - Nom, ale to nie o to chodzi... - A o co? - O to, że się przyklei i już nie odklei!!! - Spokojnie, Adrien, już ja się tym zajmę. - OK, ty tu rządzisz. dnia w szkole - Adrienku, kochanie, wiesz, że też mam miraculum??? - Tak, Chloe, Adrien wie o tym doskonale. Ale nawet nie pomagałaś w uratowaniu Paryża, tylko Adrien i ja! - Phi. - Uwaga uczniowie. Mamy 3 nowe uczennice. Alice, Delię i Alicję. - Cześć!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________________ I to byłoby na tyle tego opka. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Wasza pisarka: CzarnyKiciuś Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach